


Fort Boyau

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus essaie de faire parler les jumeaux Weasley pour obtenir la localisation de Hermione, mais les circonstances de la séance de torture sont peu conventionnelles. HGSS, en quelque sorte. Rien de descriptif en ce qui concerne la torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort Boyau

**Author's Note:**

> **Fort Boyau**

**Fort Boyau**

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Jo, le Walli Waller aux Têtes à Claques (mais son usage est tout à fait personnel)_

_Merci à Dacian Goddess pour son beta-readage et à Fumseck62442 dont la fic « La soupe de concombres » a inspiré celle-ci._

* * *

Dans un petit coin d'Angleterre, trois ans après la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un homme enfilait un tablier de caoutchouc de couleur sombre portant la Marque des Ténèbres (un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne) au-dessus de ses robes noires. Severus Snape se préparait à interroger les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, fraîchement capturés, afin de leur extorquer la localisation de Hermione Granger, la dernière survivante du fameux trio qu'elle avait formé avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Son maître lui avait promis qu'elle serait à lui en cas de victoire, et il estimait avoir attendu assez longtemps. Elle ferait un meilleur esclave que n'importe quel elfe de maison.

Il entra dans le cachot et fut accueilli par la chatoyante lumière du feu qui flambait avec furie dans la cheminée reflétée sur les divers instruments métalliques accrochés aux murs ou posés sur de grossières tables en bois. Il grimaça en direction des deux rouquins complètement nus et fermement attachés par des anneaux d'acier sur des espèces de paillasses de laboratoire. Il leur tourna le dos pour mieux contempler l'étalage des instruments de torture mis à sa disposition lorsque surgirent Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange.

�"Chers amis téléspectateurs, bonsoir et bienvenue dans _Fort Boyau_, l'émission qui vous tord les tuyaux ! cria Rodolphus, la bouche plaquée sur une espèce de cornet de glace argenté et faisant face à un… instrument porté sur l'épaule par Queudver. Rodolphus souriait de toutes ses dents. Severus grinça des siennes de jalousie ; pourquoi l'autre malotru qui entrait sans frapper avait-il un sourire à faire tomber les donzelles alors que les siennes n'attraperaient que des moucherons si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de les montrer ?

�"Ce soir, continua Bellatrix dans un cornet de glace identique à celui de Rodolphus, vous allez pouvoir assister en direct à l'interrogatoire de Fred et George Weasley, ennemis notoires de notre Seigneur, que nous saluons avec coeur.

Tous deux s'inclinèrent devant la caméra avant de poursuivre :

�"Nous savons tous à quel point leur existence était un fardeau pour notre maître.

�"Tout à fait ma chère, reprit Rodolphus. Mais vous savez bien que notre émission ne serait rien sans un challenge. Cher Severus, dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme de confiance de Lord Voldemort, êtes-vous prêt à relever le défi qui nous permettra de collecter des fonds au profit des orphelins de Mangemorts ?

« J'ignorais que ces deux idiots avaient obtenu le poste de présentateur ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir tenir la vedette sans être obligé de porter des lentilles rouges ou des robes mauves à fleurs jaunes. Je me demande quelles épreuves vont m'être imposées. »

�"Je le suis, répondit Severus avec fierté. Rodolphus avait tout juste eu le temps de lui fourrer le cornet sous le nez.

�"Il faut parler dans le micro, lui souffla-t-il discrètement. Evidemment, cela fut entendu dans tous les foyers sorciers.

�"Chers téléspectateurs, s'exclama Bellatrix, aveuglant l'�"il de la caméra de son sourire niais, Severus vient d'accepter de relever le défi de ce soir. Parviendra-t-il à faire parler les frères Weasley avant qu'ils ne meurent ?

Severus sourit béatement, mais intérieurement seulement. Ce serait facile, il allait réussir. Après tout, il avait un intérêt tout personnel à faire parler les jumeaux. Tout se présentait bien jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus sorte de sa poche un instrument et reprenne la parole.

�"Il devra réussir cet exploit en n'utilisant que cet instrument.

Il agita devant la caméra un couteau à la forme bizarre.

�"Qu'est-ce donc, mon cher Rodolphus ?

Severus se demanda si Bellatrix n'était pas en réalité une vraie blonde.

�"Ceci est un Walli Waller, spécialement importé du Québec par notre Seigneur pour une telle occasion.

« Un quoi ? J'aurais appelé cela un couteau économique, ou un épluche-légumes, » se dit Severus.

Rodolphus attrapa la main de Severus et y posa le couteau sans cérémonie.

�"Severus, vous savez comment utiliser un Walli Waller ? Je vous explique, ajouta-t-il avant que Severus puisse placer une réponse. Vous voyez la petite lame qui déborde de la plus grande sur quasiment toute sa longueur ? Vous la posez à plat sur la peau, vous appuyez légèrement pour entamer l'épiderme, et vous poussez latéralement pour soulever la peau sans abîmer la chair.

Le présentateur appuya son explication d'une démonstration pratique. Severus fut épaté de le voir tenir son micro (puisque cela s'appelait ainsi) de la main gauche, et soulever un morceau de peau sur la cuisse de… Weasley, à défaut de pouvoir identifier s'il s'agissait de Fred ou George, de la main droite, sans aucune aide. Quelle dextérité ! Le cri du supplicié provoqua des grésillements dans le micro. Bellatrix agita sa baguette en direction du jeune homme attaché.

�"_Silencio_ !

�"Non, non, non, rugit Severus. Je suis supposé les faire parler. Je n'y arriverai pas si vous leur jetez un sortilège de Mutisme. C'est de la triche.

Et Severus lança le contre-sort. Une respiration laborieuse se fit entendre depuis la table de torture. Personne n'y prêta attention.

�"Maintenant que tout est prêt, nous allons pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet, si je puis dire, ricana Rodolphus, tandis que son épouse jetait des regards envieux au couteau. Severus, prenez donc le Walli Waller et positionnez-vous près de l'un de ces deux-là.

Severus fit ce qu'on lui indiquait, et se mit près du frère qui avait été entamé par Rodolphus, la main tenant le couteau au-dessus de sa victime.

�"Je vais retourner ce sablier, et à partir de là, Severus aura exactement une demi-heure pour extorquer des informations aux prisonniers. Prêt ? Attention, trois, deux, un, c'est parti !

Rodolphus et Bellatrix se mirent en retrait, et Queudver avança la caméra afin que Severus apparaisse bien dans le cadre des téléviseurs sorciers.

�"Bonsoir, Weasley, ronronna Severus.

Il faut dire qu'il se sentait comme un chat prêt à jouer avec sa proie.

�"Vous avez déjà eu un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend, je crois. Si vous répondez à mes questions, cependant, je vous promets de réduire votre souffrance au minimum.

�"Allez vous faire foutre, siffla Fred, car c'était Fred, espèce de sale traître !

Severus eut un mouvement de lèvres suffisant pour indiquer un sourire sans qu'il soit besoin de montrer ses dents jaunies.

�"Vous faites erreur, Weasley. Je n'ai jamais été un traître ; j'ai toujours été fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il l'aurait bien taquiné en rappelant la folie de Dumbledore qui lui avait fait confiance, mais se ravisa. Il risquait d'accroître l'entêtement du rouquin à se taire.

�"Comme vous voulez. Souvenez-vous que c'est vous, et non moi, qui l'avez voulu.

Sans autre forme de procès, Severus reprit l'écorchement du jeune homme à la suite de l'emplacement précédemment choisi par Rodolphus et ôta deux centimètres de peau. Il laissa le temps à Fred de cesser de hurler lorsque la douleur devint plus tolérable.

�"Avez-vous changé d'avis ?

L'idiot secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Severus s'adressa alors à l'autre jumeau.

�"Vous savez que vous pourriez mettre fin à la souffrance de votre frère en répondant à une seule question.

A travers ses larmes, George lui envoya un regard de défi.

�"Où est Hermione Granger ? énonça-t-il clairement, laçant sa voix de tonalités menaçantes.

Les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme indiquaient qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Cela signifiait sans doute que ce qui restait de l'Ordre du Phénix préparait quelque chose qui n'était pas encore arrivé aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toujours fut-il que George refusa de répondre.

�"Tant pis, je vais finir la cuisse de votre frère, dit Severus en haussant vaguement les épaules.

Rodolphus fit un commentaire dans le micro en chuchotant, comme s'il craignait d'effaroucher l'homme en noir porteur du Walli Waller.

�"Il est extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ? Quelle maîtrise de ses nerfs.

�"Et tu as vu à quel point il manie bien le couteau ? Pas une goutte de sang n'a coulé sur lui, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle finit de parler juste avant que les hurlements ne reprennent.

* * *

Dans les manoirs mangemorts, des mères de famille ordonnèrent à leurs elfes de maison de troquer les canards en plastique de leurs enfants pour des Walli Waller. Il ne serait jamais trop tôt pour enseigner à leur progéniture la manipulation de cet instrument importé par le Maître, et si ladite progéniture pouvait être aussi adroite dans son utilisation que l'ancien professeur de potions…

* * *

Pendant un quart d'heure encore, Severus alterna les menaces, cajoleries, et autres promesses de magnanimité avec les lambeaux de peau exhibés devant la caméra. Lorsque sa demi-heure fut écoulée, Fred Weasley avait perdu la peau sur toute une cuisse et une partie de l'autre. Il gémissait misérablement, le visage baigné de larme. La morve séchait par endroit sur ses joues et ses fesses reposaient sur l'ex-contenu de ses intestins et de sa vessie.

Severus se mit nez à nez avec lui, enfin presque, il garda une distance hygiéniquement correcte tout de même, et ricana.

�"Vous allez avoir du mal à tomber les dames ce soir, Weasley, susurra-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé sur les productions physiologiques du jeune homme.

* * *

Toujours dans les manoirs mangemorts, plus d'une sorcière de moins de cinquante ans bâtissaient déjà dans leur tête des projets d'approche de Severus Snape. L'homme avait les compétences requises pour faire avouer au mari ses infidélités, ou participer à des jeux de rôles particuliers dans la chambre à coucher, ou encore coacher les ambitieux(ses) qui voudraient grimper les échelons de la hiérarchie rapidement.

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le studio, euh, la chambre de torture, où officiait Severus.

�"Le temps imparti à Severus s'est écoulé ! s'exclama Rodolphus, toute tentative de discrétion envolée.

�"A-t-il réussi ? Allons nous en assurer, renchérit Bellatrix.

Le couple s'approcha de Severus qui, la mâchoire crispée, admonestait une dernière fois Fred Weasley de lui dire où se cachait Hermione Granger. Ce fut George qui lui répondit.

�"Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous allons vous révéler où se trouve notre amie pour que vous puissiez lui faire subir un sort aussi infâme que le nôtre ?

La caméra de Queudver ne perdait rien de l'échange, et Severus le savait. Il ne pouvait échouer. Il était notoire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait cette émission, et que l'on n'avait jamais retrouvé ceux qui avaient échoué. En désespoir de cause, il empoigna le menton de Fred et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

�"_Legilimens_, murmura-t-il aussi bas que possible.

�"Mon cher Severus, l'interrompit Rodolphus d'une tape sur l'épaule, votre temps est écoulé ! Le geste délogea Severus de sa position au-dessus de Fred.

Il avait néanmoins une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux lorsqu'il releva la tête ; deux secondes lui avaient suffi pour découvrir que Hermione Granger se cachait chez ses parents, tout simplement : elle se faisait passer pour leur bonne. Eh bien, elle ne serait pas dépaysée lorsqu'elle serait à lui.

�"Mais, vous avez triché ! protesta Bellatrix. Vous ne deviez utiliser que le Walli Waller pour obtenir cette information !

Severus ricana.

�"Pas du tout ! J'ai obtenu l'information dans les dernières minutes. Il était affaibli et incapable de parler à haute voix.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard ; il leur serait impossible de prouver la tricherie : Severus était un excellent Occlumens et mentait mieux qu'il ne respirait. En outre, il n'était pas bon se mettre à dos le chouchou de leur maître. Ils le félicitèrent donc à contre-c�"ur pour son succès, tandis que Severus imaginait déjà comment glisser un portoloin sous forme de concombre dans le panier de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle irait au marché.


End file.
